The following generally relates to a portable power tool and, more particularly, relates to an improved electric sanding machine.
In the art of power tools, electric sanding machines are known. A commonly used electric sanding machine shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 1, a base plate 2 with an abrasive sheet attached thereon, and handles mounted on the housing. For convenience of operation, a main handle 3 and an auxiliary handle 4 are respectively connected to the rear side and the front side of the housing 1. A dust vent 5 is defined on the rear side of the housing 1 for permitting escape of dust created due to the sanding operation and sucked from holes (not shown) on the base plate.
To satisfy requirements of sanding power, the above described sanding machine typically is installed with a relatively large sized motor which occupies a lot of space and increases the height of the sanding machine. Furthermore, the above structural arrangement results in a sanding machine with the main handle being positioned near the top of the housing which is not on the line of the gravity center of the machine which thus causes the sanding machine to be difficult to control effectively only by gripping the main handle. While the operator may grip both the main handle and the auxiliary handle with two hands to smoothly perform the sanding operation, there is a disadvantage in that the operator no longer has a free hand to do other assistant work for the sanding operation. The above structural arrangement further results in the operation position being far from the working surface which also makes the machine not very easy to control to achieve a good work especially when a surface to be sanded is on a special position, such as ceiling, vertical wall, object in a narrow space, and so on. Still further, in order to collect the dust escaping from the dust vent, the dust vent is commonly connected with a dust collection box or an exhausting duct which also increase the contour size of the sanding machine.